


Angels Are Watching Over You

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Angels will always watch over their child.





	Angels Are Watching Over You

John walks into the nursery and curls an arm around Mary's waist, smiling softly at her. "Hey babe, what are you doing?"

Mary looks up at him and sighs. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" John hugs her close, mindful of her belly. He rests a hand there, feeling the baby shift restlessly.

"Nothing I want to trouble you with. Let's finish up putting these decorations." Mary pulls away from him, reaching for the last box on the dresser.

John frowns after her, but knows better than to push the issue. Mary will tell him when she's good and ready and nothing he can say or do will make her tell him until she's ready.

She balances the box on the edge of the crib, pulling out a little Angel figurine. She holds it for a moment, turning it over in her hands, studying it from every angle. Something tugs in the back of her mind, something that seems important, but before she can figure it out or even focus on the thought, it's sliding away, disappearing.

John watches her toy with the statue, a thoughtful look on his face. There's something about the little Angel that he thinks he should know, but it's not coming to him right now. He'll think of it later, he's sure. 

Mary places it on the shelf above the crib and smiles at it. "Angels will watch over our baby."

John nods, hand rubbing her belly once more. Mary's hand joins his, fingers tangling his as the baby kicks happily. "He'll be a football player. Feel those kicks!" 

Mary beams up at him, pleased beyond measure to be standing here with John and feeling their child move in her belly. She's so happy that she managed to get out of the hunter's lifestyle. She had always wanted a normal life and the older she got, the more the longing became sharper. 

When she had first met John, she had hated him. He was arrogant, thinking he could pick her up for a one night stand with ease, that she was easy. He was a smart ass too, always talking back to her, no matter what she said. 

Then something had changed and she found herself falling for him, hard and fast. She didn't quite understand it at the time and she still didn't, but it didn't matter now. She's truly happy for the first time in a long time and that's all she really needs. 

John pulls his hand away only to dig around in the box she's still balancing on the edge of the crib, pulling out a pink blanket covered with roses and rabbits. He smirks at Mary. "Let me guess, this was yours?"

She blushes and snatches it from him. "Yes. It's very nice." She folds it and lays it in the crib. 

He grins at her. He loves teasing her, watching her face flush that pretty shade of red. It's never hurtful and he never really means it, but all the same, it's worth it.

"Nothing, babe. It's cute. I like it." He kisses the top of her head. 

They continue setting up the nursery in silence, only breaking it to ask where the other thought something should go. It's a peaceful and happy time and neither of them would change a thing about it.


End file.
